


heading due west

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [2]
Category: Choices: The Freshman, PlayChoices
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Gen, Goodbyes, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: You brainstorm with your roommates for quite a while to try and figure out what to do the night before James flies off to LA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **touch**.

You brainstorm with your roommates for quite a while to try and figure out what to do the night before James flies off to LA. A farewell party is a given, but just throwing any old party seems kind of inadequate - and to be honest it reminds you too much of the afterparty you had when you staged James' play. You want to do something meaningful - something he can hold on to when he's under the bright lights.

"Just ask him what he wants to do," Chris suggests, which is a good idea, so you fire off a quick text to James. He replies telling you that a party sounds great, he'll be happy just laughing it up with everyone in your dorm for a night - but then there's a lull in the conversation, and he follows it up with another text. _But I think I'd like to visit Vasquez's grave before I go._

Which is why, when the party's in full swing and the music is pounding through the speakers and everyone's enjoying themselves, you grab James' arm and pull him out of the room. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

"Now?" He asks, looking surprised. "But the party's only just started."

"Exactly," you say, heading down the stairs. "And if we hurry we'll make it back before it ends and nobody will even notice we're gone. Come on."

To his credit, James follows without protest, and his eyes light up in understanding when you reach the cemetery. He's wearing an expression of sombre thoughtfulness when you pick your way through the headstones to reach Vasquez's plot. "You did say you wanted to say goodbye."

"I did." James gets onto one knee so he's eye level with the words engraved on the stone. "It's going to be so hard leaving everyone behind. I know it's not the same, but... I kind of understand how he felt, now." He sighs. "I hope I'm doing the right thing, Professor. I hope I'm doing you proud... thank you for believing in me, then. Thank you for everything."

"He'll be watching over you," you tell him. "It's not really a goodbye."

James smiles. "I'll always have something to come back to. Some people to come back to." He bumps your shoulder gently. "Let's get back to the party. I want to enjoy my last night. Everything else can come later."

You smile back. "All right."


End file.
